


A Nutty Adventure

by ShirosFakeArm



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nutcracker Ballet AU, Slow Burn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosFakeArm/pseuds/ShirosFakeArm
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Allura is about to get a present that will take her on a journey she never thought she'd go on.





	1. Let It Snow

Snow fell gracefully outside the palace windows as Allura watched. It was Christmas Eve, and a sense of wondrous magic was in the air. She wore her hair in a half-ponytail, tied up with a barrette handed down from her great-grandmother. Allura was already dressed in her nightgown as the clock struck 8 PM. It was made from a lovely shade of lavender, the sleeves cut at the 3/4th mark and edged with delicate lace. The lace also followed the edge of her collar, going down the torso along two parallel lines of gold threading. Flowers made of lace filled the gap in between. 

Sighing contently, she turned when she heard footsteps enter the room. It was her father, Alfor. He must’ve just returned from town, the chill from outside still seeping off of his being. He smiled warmly at his daughter and pulled out his pocket watch. “Your aunt Dyphius should be here in an hour or so. You and Coran should be able to have the tree finished by then, I hope.” His eyes sparkled in the candlelight as Allura nodded her head. 

“Yes, Father. I can’t wait to hear of the tales she’ll tell about the worlds she visited. I wish I could reach the stars like she has.”

“Just remember where your true duty lies, my daughter. You’re to inherit a kingdom someday. It’s not good to get stuck in fantasies. Remember, you’re a diplomat, not a backpacker.” He kissed her forehead before leaving the room, mumbling a reminder to himself to talk to his sister about her influence. 

Allura just rolled her eyes before going to a small box sitting on the endtable. It was pink with a magenta bow holding it closed. She untied it, removed the lid, and unfolded the tissue paper to reveal an elegant ballerina ornament. She was dressed in a sparkly pink corset with lace bands around her arms and the top of the corset, matched with a glittery tutu. She was posed on her left toe, both arms above her head like an arch and her right foot straight back. She had a gentle smile on. Ringlets of hair lay around her neck and shoulders in abundance. A golden heart-shaped locket rested upon the dark skin of her chest. The ornament was a rich shade of brown, just like Allura. After her mother took her to see her first ballet when she was a child, her mother bought her the ornament, claiming how it was Allura as an adult, displaying the grace and beauty she is. Tears threatened to come up at the memory just as she heard another pair of footsteps enter the room. 

“Allura, do you happen to know who has been eating my gingerbread house? It’s falling to bits!” 

She laughed when she realized it was Coran. In his hand was a lopsided gingerbread house with candy falling off here and there. Flour spotted his moustache as he twitched his nose in confusion, 

“Something tells me this is the work of four little friends of ours.” Allura snuck up to the couch and slowly peeked over. On the floor in the tiny bit of shadow, four mice were chewing on bits of gingerbread. One burped contentedly as they all sat back after such a meal. “I believe these are your crooks caught red-handed, Mr. Gingerbread Man.” 

Coran chuckled at the title, slicking his hair back with one hand and bringing the end tied up in a ribbon onto his shoulder. “Can’t tell me Ginger isn’t the way to go! Lovely color. Can make a man gorgeous if it’s just right.” 

Allura picked the mice up in her palms and chided them for being such thieves. They squeaked and leapt off to land on the couch and scurried back into their hole in the wall. She went back to the box to remove the ornament and held it up for Coran to see. “I still remember when Mother gave this to me.” A small, sad smile graced her lips. 

“I think she would be proud of you if she could see you now,” he murmured quietly. “You grew above and beyond what she expected.” 

She laughed a bit in reply before hanging the ornament on the tree. The others sparkled in the light. “Do you have the treetopper?” 

“Ah, yes. Right here.” Coran pulled a silver angel out of a cardboard box and handed it to her. Its’ face and hands were ceramic, a string light nestled in its’ hand. 

Taking it, Allura climbed the short stepstool and placed it carefully on the top. She plugged it in as Coran went to plug the rest into the wall. The tree shone brilliantly in a warming, golden hue. The ornaments helped spread the light and looked perfect in their arrangement. 

“Another wonderful tree, I say,” Allura climbed off the stepstool and picked it up to be put away. “I think we should make a living out of tree decoration.” 

“Some living. We’d get a month’s worth of work and leave the kingdom leaderless in that time,” He smirked at her before taking the stepstool. “I’ll put this away while you place the presents under the tree.”

Coran walked out of the room while she went ahead with her last task. She took a step back to admire everything after completing her job and left the room as well. Allura didn’t notice it as she passed, but the owl upon the Grandfather Clock got a playful glint in its eye before the clock struck the half hour.


	2. Slice and Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to be a dream, right?

“The people were quite lovely in the towns we visited. I’m quite jealous, they get to wake up and see such a magnificent view every day. The sun coming up in the morning makes it look like the mountains have fiery halos,” Dyphius held both of Allura’s hands in her own as they sat on the couch facing each other. Allura listened to her aunt’s tales in fascination. 

Her aunt looked similar to Allura, except older and with hair that had a tinge of light blue in it. She stood about an inch taller and wore her hair in a short bob that framed her face. Dyphius wore elegant white gloves that matched her travel clothes, which consisted of a flowy white dress with purple lilies scattered over the fabric. 

“Your life sounds so amazing, aunt Dyphius. How I wish father would let me join you on your travels.” 

Alfor stood by the tree, admiring the decor. “It’s not safe anymore, sweetheart. The Galra are taking over left and right. We cannot risk losing the heir to the throne because she wanted to travel unnecessarily.” He grunted to himself before sticking his hands in his pockets. “I want you safe where I can see you.”

“Brother, you know she can take care of herself well enough. Coran can come with us to ensure protection if that’ll ease your concern.” His sister got up to stand by him, hand on his shoulder lightly. “She’s not a kid anymore. It’ll do people good to see that there is still good out there fighting against the darkness.” 

“That is what Voltron is for. Allura is staying here. End of discussion.,” he huffed at her, shrugging the hand off and walking out. The door shut behind him, leaving the women in silence. Allura looked down at her hands, disappointment seeping from her very being. Dyphius’ heart ached for her niece. What could she do if her brother was too stubborn to let her be happy? 

“One day, Allura, you’ll be able to explore too. Once we win this war.” She pulled her up to her feet and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Once the war is finished, everyone will live in peace and can do as their heart desires.” Dyphius smiled, which Allura mirrored back. At least she was starting to feel a little better. 

“Besides, I have something for you from the last town I visited. I think you’ll really like it.” She went over to a table against the wall and picked up a burgundy box sealed with evergreen ribbon. Handing it to Allura, she took a seat with her to watch. Allura took care not to ruin the ribbon as she untied it and unboxed the gift. Inside was a wooden soldier. White hair stuck out under the tall hat he wore, a star in the front and a swirl on the top. A bit of a square white beard stuck out from his chin. He wore a red military- coat with golden epaulettes and blue cuffs. The hands were white to signify a pair of gloves. A sword rested on his hip with a tassel hanging from the hilt. The pants were blue as well, tucked into black boots that went to the mid-calf. The joints were moveable but sturdy enough to support his weight to stand on his own. Allura tested the joints as she beamed in delight. “Oh, thank you aunt Dyphius, it’s amazing! I love it.” She placed it back in the box so she could give her aunt a hug. 

“I thought you would. Take good care of him. He’s a special one.” She winked at Allura, patting her cheek. “He’ll stand guard and protect you from monsters!” 

“I’m a bit old to believe an inanimate object could do that,” Allura rolled her eyes playfully. 

Dyphius just shrugged her shoulders in return. “No harm in believing, my dear. The world is filled with incredible things. Never know what could happen.” 

 

  
Coran covered Allura’s sleeping form with a warm blanket. She had fallen asleep on the couch, nutcracker in hand. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“You ought to be a little easier on her, Alfor. There’s only so much time she has before she has to take over for you. Let her enjoy herself while she can.” Dyphius spoke quietly to Alfor by the clock with a piping hot cup of tea clutched between her hands. “It would do her good.” 

“As I said earlier, end of discussion. There’s a war on, and some people don’t return home. I’ve lost my wife, Dyphius. I cannot bear to lose my only child too.” He took out his watch and started to adjust the clock. When he saw that the times matched, he clicked the lid closed and pocketed the key. He went over to the couch to kiss Allura’s forehead and say goodnight before leaving with Dyphius to turn in for the night. 

 

The clock struck midnight, chiming and echoing throughout the castle. The fireplace crackled in response. Allura sniffled in her dreams and shifted onto her side, letting her arm fall to dangle off the couch. The wooden soldier started to slip from the movement and clattered to the floor to lay on his back. 

The palace was draped in silence, the only noise was the wind howling outside muffled to those inside. The fire continued to dance behind the grate. Shadows leapt behind the tree and furniture. 

A soothing hum soon started to fill the air. It was quiet enough not to disrupt the princess to awaken. From the mousehole, a beam of purple light started seeping out, crawling along the floor to glide between the presents under the tree. It spiraled up the tree and knocked some ornaments around before leaping off the star and reaching the owl upon the clock. It blinked slowly and looked around the room. Spotting the light beam, it narrowed its eyes in suspicion as it continued around the room. Rhythmic tapping started up, coming from the mousehole. Purple mice walked out on two legs with blasters in their hands. 

The light continued its trek around the room until it got to the nutcracker. It hopped back and forth above the toy before tapping its nose and flying off elsewhere. A sharp intake of breath before it sits up and shakes its head. “Where am I?” He went to rub his forehead but noticed his wooden hand. Inspecting himself, he got up in disbelief. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember how he ended up wooden in this strange place. The clattering of the mice smashing tree ornaments roused his attention to the intruders. “Insolent Galra!” He pulled his sword out of its sheath and ran off to rid the place of them. 

By now, the end of the Galra army finally came out of the hole, followed by the ruler of them all. He stood taller than his minions with a golden crown encrusted with precious jewels and a scepter. “Tell the troops that if they find that wretched nutcracker, King Zarkon is to do battle with him,” he growled the command to one of the underlings. It ran off to spread the word around. 

By the time the nutcracker had caught up with and started battle with two soldiers, Allura woke up. She rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes before she realized the wooden soldier was missing. Her eyes blew wide open as she frantically started to search for it among the couch cushions and under the pillow she was using. 

The ripping of fabric tore her attention away from her mission to see a purple mouse climbing up the arm of the couch with a knife. “What the quiznak are you doing?!” Allura spit angrily before swiping it away. It squeaked and landed on the floor before trying to shoot her foot with a blaster. “Hey!” She plucked the gun away and tossed it. “You’re not one of my mice, where did you come from? Who sent you?” 

The mouse just ran off to the tree where its friends were still destroying decorations. Some had moved off to the garland hanging around the fireplace and smashing the balls on it. Infuriated, Allura grabbed a ceramic vase to try and trap some of them. She started to pick them up one by one by the collar and dropping them inside when she noticed that the wooden soldier was alive. Her brow scrunched in confusion, “This has to be a dream…” 

The nutcracker knocked his opponents down easily and made it to the king of the pack. Zarkon snarled, a sneer making its way on his face. “It seems the Champion has been found.” 

“Your reign of terror is over, Zarkon.” 

“Says the man of wood. One touch of fire and you’re nothing but ash.” 

“I’ll stop you.” 

“I’d rather think I’ll make you a warrior of the Galra. The Champion has great potential for the right side if equipped with the newest upgrade.” Zarkon’s scepter was raised, glowing at the nutcracker. The blast that came forth blasted him back against a leg of the coffee table. 

“Hey mouseface!” 

Zarkon looked up to see Allura towering over him with the vase. He could barely make out the sounds of his underlings trying to claw their way out of the smooth prison in which they were placed. “This isn’t your fight, girl.” 

“How about you join your friends before I crush you into the ground?” She swiped to grab him, but he rolled away too fast and raised his scepter at her. 

“Or, I could just make you smaller,” he chanted under his breath before she could grab at him again. It took Allura by surprise. She dropped the vase as she shouted out, shrinking down to to a size smaller than himself. Instead of cowering away, she glared up at him. Zarkon just growled in return. 

By now, the nutcracker was back to his senses and on his feet. He watched the strange woman shrink down and still show that she wasn’t afraid. When he saw Zarkon shift the scepter to a sword in order to attack, he immediately sprang into action. “Watch out!” 

She quickly glanced at him before looking back at Zarkon and seeing what he was to do. She ducked out of the way and ran off towards the tree. Zarkon turned to the nutcracker and bared his teeth. “It seems you have a death wish!” He swung at him, the nutcracker blocking it with his own sword. They clashed together, turning around and forcing the wooden man towards the fire. The nutcracker grunted at each collision. He felt the heat on his back growing the closer they got. Not paying attention to how close they got to the fireplace, the feeling of knocking into the grate surprised him enough to leave himself vulnerable for a split second. Just enough time for Zarkon to strike. 

He screamed out in pain when the sword made contact with his face. More specifically, across his nose and cheeks. Zarkon slashed his sword off, knocking him to the floor before he brought the sword back up. “Looks like you’re going to need a hand, Champion,” He laughed darkly to himself before bringing his weapon down on the soldier’s right arm. He cried out again, his arm falling to the floor next to him. Zarkon picked it up and let the sword clatter to the floor. He stared into his eyes before crawling under the grate to throw the limb into the fire. 

“Time to upgrade the broken man.” 

Muttering a spell under his breath again, Zarkon aimed at the stub of a right arm the nutcracker had left. He started screaming again at the pain, convulsing. He felt like he was going to pass out from the entire ordeal. Zarkon stopped, admiring his work. “Time to put you to use, Champion.”

The nutcracker felt a presence enter his mind that forced him to get up. He looked down at the prosthetic, and noticed it was made of silver and black metal. When he got to his feet, purple began to glow from the fingertips and upwards. As it took over, he felt his control slipping. He doubled over, trying to hold the arm down when it attempted to pull him towards the woman. “What are you doing to me?” 

“Using my greatest weapon. Kill the woman.” Zarkon commanded. The underlings had made their way out of the vase by then and made their way back to the king. 

He tried to fight it, tried to fight the arm’s power over him. It felt like there was someone holding his wrist and dragging him along. Allura ran out from behind the boxes with a small sturdy branch of the tree. She wielded it when she saw the soldier coming at her. When he saw her, he fought back harder. He didn’t want to hurt her, couldn’t hurt her. She ran forwards, blocking a slash of his new arm and knocked him back and away. They sparred furiously as he tried to ease the attacks. “You need to get Zarkon, he’s going to kill you,” the nutcracker panted. 

“You’re already-” she yelped as she slipped a block and leapt out of the way, “You’re already trying, nutcracker!” 

“Not purposefully!” He pinned his arm to his side with his left hand. The prosthetic thrashed against him. “Get him, I can’t control it for long!” 

Allura looked over his shoulder at the king before glancing back at the nutcracker. She nodded, sweat beading along her hairline before she bolted towards Zarkon. He smirked, showing his dagger-like teeth before swiping at her. She knocked the scepter away before diving to the side and behind him to climb up on the grate. Allura scrambled up trying to figure out how to stop him. She stole a look down to see him aiming at her again. Swinging to the side quickly she held herself to the metal as close as she could as the magic blasted right next to her. 

The nutcracker started losing control of the arm. It yanked itself up with strength enough to almost sweep him off his feet before pulling him back towards the woman. Zarkon turned to him, enjoying the sight of the Champion at his will. “You can’t resist it, Champion. Let it take over, let it take control! There’s no use in resistance. The Galra will take over!” 

While he was distracted for the moment with the nutcracker, Allura seized her chance. She jumped down onto the king’s back. He reeled back in surprise, allowing her to grab the magic scepter. He grabbed her by her wrist on his shoulder and he flung her over his head. She managed to twist herself in order to land on her feet. Panting with exertion, “It’s over Zarkon…” 

“No!” He rushed towards her, trying to snatch his weapon back. Allura brought the scepter down to smash on his head, shattering the jewel sitting on the top into pieces. The blow knocked him out as he slid across the floor. Dropping the remains of the scepter, she ran to the nutcracker. Without Zarkon awake, the arm shut down. He looked relieved, letting it dangle by his side as she caught up to him. 

“You did it,” He smiled weakly in appreciation before keeling over in exhaustion. She caught him and helped him to his knees. 

“All I did was knock him out.” 

The nutcracker rested his head on her shoulder, “Better than what I could have done,” he chuckled. 

Behind her, Zarkon’s underlings picked up the pieces and started to carry their injured leader back to the mousehole. Allura and the soldier moved over to her fallen pillow and sat down. Once she could breathe at a normal rate, she looked over at him. “You’re alive, you can talk and walk like a living being.” 

“I used to be human, before I became what I am now. I don’t remember much of what happened before being awoken, but I know Zarkon had something to do with it.” 

“He called you ‘Champion.’ What for?”

The nutcracker shrugged his shoulders, elbows on his knees. “I can’t imagine why.” He examined his new right arm. “All I know is that he was desperate to use me as a weapon.” 

“He won’t anymore. I’ll make sure of it personally.” She put a hand on his shoulder. They shared a warm smile, basking in the comfort of each other's presence. It was then that she noticed the scar on his face. “He really did a number on you…” She reached a hand to touch the edge of it gently. He sat there quietly, letting her check him over. 

“At least I can’t bleed.” 

Allura swatted him lightly. “Will it show if you were able to change back to your original form?” 

“Maybe.”

They sat in silence, letting their adrenaline lower. Allura looked back over at him when a thought struck her. “Did he get your ears too?”

“What do you mean?” 

“They’re not pointed.”

“Erm, no, my ears are rounded at the top.” 

She stared at him dead in the eye before responding. 

“They’re hideous.”

Thank god a wooden face doesn’t blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I had a lot of fun writing out. I'm glad that it came out a lot longer than the first chapter too. Finally got around to some action going on. I plan on having the third chapter up in the next couple of days. Stay tuned!


	3. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little longer than I planned to finish this chapter. I had trouble deciding just what to do with everything that I needed some extra time. In editing I noticed a note I left in chapter two. That was actually to my friend blueazaleas, who's been betareading for me just to make sure everything makes sense and fix any spelling or grammar errors. I'm so embarassed I'm sorry.

“I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name,” The nutcracker looked at the woman sitting next to him. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. 

“I’m Allura. Princess Allura. Do you recall yours?” She took his hand gratefully and stood to eye level with him. 

“No, it seems to be buried in my memories somewhere.” He looked down dejectedly before back up at her. “You’re a princess?” 

“Does that surprise you?” Allura tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

“Erm, no, not at all. I just wasn’t expecting to meet someone of royalty while searching for another person of the same position,” he chuckled nervously. 

“Who are you after?”

“The Sugar Plum Princess. It was rumored throughout the kingdom that only she is powerful enough to stop Zarkon. There are only whispers of where she may be now.” He stepped away from her, starting towards the mousehole. “I must return and find her before Zarkon solidifies his reign.” He stopped in place when an idea struck him. “Princess, would you join me?” 

Allura blinked in surprise. “In there? How am I supposed to return home? I simply cannot leave knowing I’ll never see my Father or Coran again.” 

From its perch on the clock, the owl had watched over the pair with observant eyes. It hooted when Allura mentioned her family before flying down above them. The two of them were frightened by the owl’s sudden appearance and dove for cover behind the nearest box. It landed on the train that circled beneath the tree. “It is alright,” it spoke with a soothing, motherly tone, “I believe I can be of some assistance, Princess.” 

At being called, she popped her head out from behind the box. “How so?” She stepped out of hiding, subconsciously grabbing the nutcracker’s wrist to pull him out with her. The owl flew up the tree, stopping at the ballerina ornament. Clutching the necklace from its neck with one of its talons. It flew over Allura’s head and dropped it for her to catch. “The locket will act as a transporter to allow you to return home when you open the locket. Do not open it until you are ready.” The owl returned to its perch and resumed its surveillance of the room. 

Allura admired the intricate design in the locket. There was a galaxy etched into the surface surrounding the symbol for Voltron. She never noticed the details before, most likely due to the size until now. Clasping it around her neck, she traced fingers across the locket before looking back at the nutcracker. With a nod of consent the two of them headed for the mousehole. 

 

“Gah!” Allura screamed at the top of her lungs as she slid faster down an icy slope. The nutcracker was behind a couple of feet, yelling as well. An opening was ahead that revealed nothing but crisp white snow below. Allura flew out of the hole, landing in the snow on her bottom. The wind was knocked out of her lungs from the impact. The wooden soldier fared no better, shooting out only to land head-first in a mound of snow. His legs flailed, shouts muffled by the frozen water. His hat was thrown clear, resting nearby Allura. She couldn’t help but laugh when she noticed his predicament. 

“Let me assist you, Nutcracker.” Allura took a hold of his legs and pulled. He popped out, causing her to fall back into the snow. The nutcracker spit out snow that had wadded itself in his mouth and cleared his eyes of the stuff. Giggles erupted when they made eye contact. 

“Thank you, Princess,” he bowed his head in appreciation. Reaching up he noticed that his hat was missing. Allura picked it up and shook the snow off and out of it before handing it to him. He replaced it on his head and got up. “We’re in some sort of cave.” Mist formed as he spoke. 

“It’s so quiznaking cold in here…” Allura shivered. She looked down at her nightgown and slippers. The snow was beginning to soak through the cloth, freezing her feet. Her nose was starting to redden, along with the tips of her ears and cheeks. 

The nutcracker inspected the walls surrounding them. Taking out the sword, he stabbed it into the ice. Ice crackled around it but nothing else occurred. He withdrew the sword and put it back. “It’s solid. There doesn’t seem to be any tunnels to go down either.” He rubbed his chin in thought.  
Flapping wings turned their attention up towards the ceiling. Small, white creatures were flying down towards them with light blue trails in their wake. The one that seemed to be the leader was slightly larger, a flowing headdress adjourning their head. “Greetings, strange travellers.” 

“Hello. I’m the Nutcracker, and this is Princess Allura. We’re looking for a way out of your land here.” The Nutcracker bowed. “We didn’t mean to land here and bother your people.” 

“I am Queen Latkas, and we are the Tessiacs. We’re grateful that you are not Zarkon and his people. He locked us in here before heading back to his castle.” 

“The Princess and I are attempting to find the Sugar Plum Princess. She’ll be able to rid your land of his curses. But first we need to work together to free ourselves.” Latkas and the nutcracker started to coordinate an attack of the ice barrier. Allura mingled with the Tessiac people, admiring the snowflake-like designs of their clothing. Groups of them started to fly around her. Some played with her hair, others pulled her finger to encourage her to join them. She laughed lightly, shyly dancing along with them. Leaping and twirling about, Allura had a radiant smile that scrunched up her eyes. 

The talks, meanwhile, had ended, the nutcracker bowing his head to Latkas before she flew off. He turned his head to where he thought Allura was, but noticed she had vanished. Fear struck him as he frantically looked around him. He spotted her dancing with some of the Tessiacs. The feeling of fear was immediately washed away by a sense of awe. The princess practically glided across the snow without any difficulty. It was good that she was enjoying herself while she could, he thought to himself. He knew that the further along they got, the worse it could get. 

Still, he couldn’t help but admire her. The nutcracker hadn’t known her for long, but everything she had done so far had amazed him. Something about her nagged at him in the back of his mind, but it was too far away to grasp. He shook his head and chided himself for getting distracted before catching sight of her. Allura had stopped to rest, talking to her new friends. Her fingers brushed against the wall of ice when she tried to lean on it. At the touch a thunderous roar filled the cavern. The nutcracker felt his heart drop to the floor. 

“Princess, watch out!” 

She immediately yanked her hand back before the Tessiacs and herself rushed out of the way. The wall began to give way. It slowly sank into the floor, leaving a smooth, dry path in its place. Bright sunlight streamed in almost blinding everyone looking. The nutcracker made it to the princess’ side, his arm protecting his eyes. “What did you do?” He asked in amazement. 

“I, I don’t know, touched it?” 

“You found our way out,” he beamed at her with pride. “You saved these people.” 

Allura returned the grin. The Tessiacs started to fly out, chattering away happily at having been freed. Latkas came over to the pair as her people were leaving. “We cannot begin to tell you how thankful we are that you found the way out, Princess.” 

“I’m happy to do so,” She held a hand against her heart. 

“Can we count on you to help us fight against Zarkon?” The nutcracker asked. 

“My people and I will be there when you need us,” Queen Latkas and the nutcracker bowed their heads at each other before she followed her people out. 

Allura and the nutcracker stood there, relishing the muted silence due to the snow. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before offering her his hand. “Ready to move on?”

She took it, blushing a little. “I could use some warmth. Snow is getting a bit redundant for me.”

They walked out together, footprints the only evidence that they were ever there. As they walked on, from Allura’s footprints started to grow purple wildflowers and small patches of grass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you decide to watch Barbie in the Nutcracker because you can't sleep due to stress. Instead of really paying attention, my mind just kept imagining the Paladins and our favorite aliens in the story instead and I got to work bringing it to life. I've loved the Nutcracker movie since I was little so bringing two things I love together seemed to be good to me.


End file.
